The Short Order Cook
Level: Difficulty: Location: A complete tour of Inns of the Shire. Start: Rollo Hamson in Buckland Bestowal Dialogue: Michel Delving is well-known for having ovens of superior quality, where the finest meals can be prepared by a worthy cook. I have the authority to grand permission to use these ovens, and... Hold on there, my friend! Do not get your hopes up yet! I can grant you permission to use these superior ovens, but I will only do so if I am convinced of your skill! Take this note. Inside, you will find the names of some friends of mine, friends who work within five of the Shire's finest inns. Seek out these friends of mine and prepare whatever meals they ask of you. When all five are satisfied, I will See about granting you permission to use the superior ovens of Michel Delving. Background: Rollo Hamson has asked you to travel to five of the Shire's finest inns and cook food for some of his friends at each. Objective: Rollo Hansom gave you a note containing the names of his friends that work in some of the Shire's finest inns. Rollo Hansom has suggested that he can give you access to the superior ovens of Michel Delving if you prepare the meals his friends request. Fill the orders of Rollo Hansom's friends Rollo Hansom is at his home in Buckland, quite near to the Brandywine Bridge. Your delicious preparations have satisfied Rollo's friends, and he has surely decided to grant you permission to use the superior ovens of Michel Delving. Walkthrough: Rollo Hansom's Notes Rollo Bunce -- The Plough and Stars, Brockenborings *Mushroom Pie, 3 Stuffed Cabbage, Roasted Chicken Pansy Proudfoot -- The Golden Perch, Stock *3 Spiced Potatoes, 2 Marinated Chicken Cutlets Alken Chubb -- The Green Dragon, Hobbiton-Bywater *3 Pork Sausage, 2 Vegetable Medley Esmerelda Burrows -- The Bird and Baby, Michel Delving *2 Salted Beef Delights, 2 Shire Rations Ruby Hollowbanks -- The Floating Log, Frogmorton *3 Complete Hobbit Breakfast, 2 Blueberry Muffins Advice: Unless you're keen on orbiting the Shire about 2 1/2 times, go to Michel Delving and cook all the foods first. Then deliver the goods going to Stock last as it's closest to Buckland where you'll finish the quest. Pork Sausage, Vegetable Medley, Salted Beef Delights, Complete Hobbit Breakfast, and Roasted Chicken (ingredient for Shire Rations) all require a campfire so you'll want to cook those at the same time. Shopping List: *6 Bag of Salt *2 Blueberries *3 Cabbage *2 Cauliflower *9 Chicken Egg *3 Cinnamon *3 Common Mushrooms *6 Coarse Flour *2 Cut of Beef *4 Fresh Carrot *5 Fresh Butter *6 Fine Seasonings *2 Green Onion *3 Honey *4 Lard *3 Pork Shank *6 Raw Pork Sausages *2 Sharp Cheese *6 Shire Apple *3 Shire Seasonings *6 Tater *3 Uncooked Bacon *4 Uncooked Chicken *7 Vegetable Oil *4 Water *5 Yellow Onions *1 Pie Crust Related Quests: An Order for Rollo Bunce An Order for Pansy Proudfoot An Order for Alken Chubb An Order for Esmerelda Burrows An Order for Ruby Hollowbanks Reward: Superior Oven Access Category:Crafting Quests